


ps i love you

by michellecollins



Category: crawford collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellecollins/pseuds/michellecollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Dolan is a youtuber when she is asked who her youtube crush is her world changed for the be or is it for the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

(ARIA'S POV) 

 

whats up guys aria here and i'm back! with another video for you guys. so today i thought i would do a q&a cause why the fuck not who doesn't love a good Q&A so lets get started 

the first question is from @_plllover whats it like living with Ethan and grayson 

well @_plllover its fricking hard work hah nah its not that bad you get used to it after a while. after about ten more questions i got to my last question which was from @love_aria 

okay so last question and its from @love_aria aww love you too hah she asks who is my youtube crush i don't actually know tbh theres a lot of cute ones out there but i would say Crawford Collins he's quite attractive but yeah.

that's was the last question be sure to give this video a thumbs up if you like it and if you don't then still give it thumbs up don't forget to subscribe and i will see you all next week with another video biiiieeeyyy 

z: so your youtube crush is Crawford Collins huh 

a: shush i don't want Ethan or grayson to find out cause if they do then they will tell him the next time they see each other 

z: which btw will be in a couple of day when we all go to playlist did you forget he was doing playlist 

a: shit so he is what if he watches the video. who am i kidding Ethan and greyson will watch it and then tell him.

z: don't worry the wont say anything 

A: just wait they will come running through my room the now asking questions holy crap clearly never thought this one through 

just then grayson burst through my door with Ethan at the back of him 

g: so you and Crawford Collins huh 

A: see what i told you Zoe 

Z: okay so i was wrong haha 

e: you know we can talk to him for you we are quite good friends with that cute little Canadian boy

A: NOO you two will say nothing to Crawford got it 

G: we got it but just to warn you i think he watches your videos and plus there is a thing called twitter where your fans will freak out and start tweeting about it and tagging you and Crawford in it 

A: CRAP 

(CRAWFORD'S POV) 

i was sitting in my hotel room and if your wondering why i'm in a hotel room i'm in Orlando for playlist anyway i was scrolling through twitter and saw that aria dolan had posted her new video so i went on her youtube and started watching it she was doing a Q&A and she was looking good with her hair straight and she never had makeup on as she got to the last question she was going to answer my phone started blowing up with all these twitter notification i just ignored them and continued to watch the video the last question she was asked was who was her youtuber crush she paused for a second to think of her answer and then said and i am quoting this btw "i don't actually know tbh theres a lot of cute ones out there but i would say Crawford Collins he's quite attractive but yeah." i think i died when she said my name why would someone like her have a crush on me. holy crap i'm gonna see her in a few day at playlist and i'm like really good friends with grayson and Ethan of jeez this will either be good or bad.

(aria's pov) 

after everyone had shut up about my video me and Zoe went to the mall so we got in my car and went to the mall when we got there we went straight to the food court as were both hungry i went to subway and Zoe went to McDonald's while i was standing the Que waiting to be severed two boys came and stood behind me one of them started talking and i recognized his voice so i turned round a little bit to see who it was and when i turned i saw who it was and i couldn't believe it. it was Chris and Crawford Collins i didn't know what to do so i turned so i was facing straight on my phone then went off and i knew it was Zoe phoning me so i answered it 

Z: hey where are you 

A: still in subway not been severed yet so just come get me here 

Z: why when i could just get a seat 

a: aww yeah hah just do that i'm getting served so i will meet you at the table 

z: okay see you the now bye 

a: bye 

after i had finally been served and i had paid for my food i quickly left subway and went to fine Zoe by the time i had found Zoe Chris and Crawford were coming out of subway. i sat down and pretended that i never saw them coming out 

z: holy crap look who just came out of subway 

a: oh i know they were behind me in the Que that's why i wanted you to come and get me at subway 

z: don't look now but i think they're gonna sit at the table behind us well behind me 

a: great heres hoping its Chris that sits my way and not Crawford 

z: yeah i know 

and just my luck it was Crawford that sat facing me 

a: oh my god 

z: what 

a: he's facing me what do i do 

z: who Crawford 

a: naw the fucking president yes Crawford 

z: wait whats he doing here anyway 

a: i dunno maybe he came here a couple of days early for playlist 

z: yeah maybe 

a:holy shit i dint think i was gonna see him the same day i posted the fucking video jeez this is just peachy 

z: like a said in pretty little liars act normal bitches 

(Crawford's pov)

after i had watched aria's new video me and Chris were hungry so we got in my car and drove to the mall and went to subway we were standing behind a girl who looked familiar but i didn't know who it was so i just turned around and Chris started talking about playlist 

WC: oh man cant wait for playlist its gonna be fricking amazing man 

cc: yeah i know cant wait to see greyson and Ethan 

WC: and aria 

cc: pfft what no. i don't know what you are talking about Chris 

WC: dude your face lit up when she said you were her youtuber crush face it you like her 

cc: no i don't now shh 

me and Chris finally got served so we went to go find a seat. we found one behind two girls, when i sat down i looked up and what i saw mad me want to freak out i made Chris sit right in front of me 

cc: dude do you know who is sitting in front of me

WC: know why would i 

cc: dude its fricking aria and Zoe 

WC: no way dude 

cc: yeah it is what the fuck do i do 

WC: don't worry i have a plan 

Chris got up to go put his straw paper in the bin when he was walking back he stopped at their table 

cc: oh my god what is he doing 

(Aria's pov)

me and Zoe were done eating and now we are just talking about what we are taking to playlist with us when i noticed Chris getting up and going to the bin so i just ignored that and went back to talking to Zoe 

c: oh my god no way Zoe hey 

z: omg hey Chris what are you doing here 

c: aww me and Crawford came a couple of day early for playlist 

when he said Crawford's name he looked up and looked in my direction and we just stared in to each others eyes until Zoe snapped me out of it and was looking me for an answer 

a: ehh yeah i totally agree to whatever you were saying 

in the corner of my eye i saw Crawford laugh at me making me blush 

z: what are you blushing at aria 

at this point Chris had went and sat down at his table

a: i'm not blushing i don't what your talking about 

z:okay then haha 

after we had finished in the food court we went for a look in the shops grayson phoned me asking what we wanted for tea so we said we would get some chipotle on the way home from the mall and they agreed. we had done shopping so we got in my car and put the bags in my boot once i shut the boot i saw Chris and Crawford walking in our direction i heard a car unlock and realized that they had parked next to us. Crawford went to get in the driver side of his car so i waited until he had got in so i could get past as i had reversed into the space i was in. but he let me past first as i was walking past i looked up to say thanks when i looked up our face were like inches away from each other i couldn't concentrate cause of how close we were i was snapped out of it by Zoe peeping the horn i said thanks to Crawford for letting me past and got in my car 

z: what the fuck just happened out there you where standing there for like five minutes 

a: i wasn't standing there for five minutes more like five seconds 

z: but still yous were having a moment out there 

a: yeah until you had to freaking use the horn to get my attention 

z: sorry but Ethan kept texting your phone to hurry up with the food 

i look at my phone and saw i have about ten text from Ethan telling me to move my ass and hurry up things like that 

z: don't look out your window but Crawford and Chris are reversing out 

i didn't listen to Zoe and i looked out my window to see Crawford looking back at me for a couple of seconds before He looked at his wing mirror to see if he was going to crash into anything he then looked at me again and this time i waved bye but what happened next surprised me he winked at me 

Zoe looked at me like did that just happen i smiled at Crawford before he drove away 

z: he winked at 

a: i saw 

z: you waved at him 

a: yup i did 

i started the engine and made my way to chipotle once i got there i saw Crawford's car there 

a: dude are you serious he's gonna think i'm stalking him or something 

z: what are you talking about

A: look over who's car can you see 

z: Crawford's aww i get what you said now 

a: i'm not going in you can 

z: fine what do Ethan and grayson want 

a: just get them their usual's and i'll go find a parking space 

z: okay 

i let Zoe out of the car and i went and got a parking space but made sure to not park next to his car this time.

(Zoe's pov)

i walked in to chipotle and guess who i was standing behind Crawford and Chris. Chris turned round to see who it was that was behind them when he saw it was me he started talking to me 

c: are you stalking us or something haha 

z: nope hah just getting food for me, aria , grayson and Ethan 

c: where is aria anyway 

z: shes in the car she didn't want to come in

c: aww haha so you looking forward to playlist 

z: omg its going to be amazing 

c: tell me about it you staying at the hotel 

z: yeah me and aria are sharing a room and i think grayson said him and Ethan are sharing a room to 

it was my turn to get served it didn't take long for me to get the food and pay as i was paying for our food Chris and Crawford said bye to me and walked out i walked out after them and went to arias car 

z: hey 

a: yo 

z: so i was talking to Chris 

a: though you would hah 

z: anyway him and Crawford is staying at the same hotel playlist is at and it also happens to be the same hotel we are staying at 

a: are you being serious 

z: yeah 

a: this shall be a fun three days haha 

z ohh i know 

aria started the car and drove out of the car park and to our apartment 

(aria's pov)

once we got to our apartment i walked in and saw greyson was on the phone being the nosy sister i am i wanted to know who he was on the phone to i tried asking him but he just walked away from me so i went out find Ethan and ask him 

a: hey who's grayson on the phone with 

e: i think it might be Crawford 

a: omg seriously 

e: yeah why 

a: we saw them at the mall and then in the mall car park and then again there the now when we were at chipotle 

e: seriously 

a: yup i'm gonna go find out what grayson is saying 

when i walked back in to the main room grayson wasn't on the phone anymore 

a: you were on the phone to Crawford eh 

g: how the fuck did you know that 

a: cause i can read minds 

g: holy crap i knew it 

a: haha nah eh i asked Ethan and he said Crawford 

g: yeah he told me he saw you today 

a: yup at the mall the mall car park and then chipotle 

g: fates trying to tell you something 

a: don't start with that fate crap again 

okay i wont but just to tell you Chris and Crawford is coming over grayson shouted from his room in our apartment 

i ran into his room and he was sitting on the bed smirking]

a: what!!!!

g: yeah i invited him and Chris over cause i havent seen them in a while 

a: whipe the smirk off you face grayson its not funny 

g: it is oh and me and Ethan will need your help filming the video 

a: why me why cant you ask Zoe 

Zoe popped up out of nowhere and came into graysons room 

z: cause i'm going to meet up with tyler oakly to film a video 

a: of course you are that means i'm gonna be myself holy crap 

z: you'll be fine 

Zoe had been away for like ten minutes and i was freaking out already and he wasn't even here yet i decided to change into something that wasn't my joggies so i got chNanged into this polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151736073

i went down stairs after i had changed and done something to my hair and put make up on grayson and Ethan were setting up for the video they were doing with the Collins while they were doing that the BUZZER WENT so i got up and answered it. when i opened the door i saw Crawford and Chris standing there i let them in and i shut the door. i was stand at the door trying not to freak out i didn't know what to do so i phoned Zoe 

z: hello

a: holy crap he's here and i am standing at the door and i don't know what to do and he looks really attractive and he smells amazing and i ligit cant concentrate around him 

z: woah calm down just take a deep brath and walk out there and like a said act normal bitch 

a: okay okay i caN SO DO THIS ITS JUST HELPPING THEM FILM A VIDEO WHAT COULD GO WRONG and why do you keep quoting pertty little liars 

Z: EXACTLY SO GO OUT THERE AND I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT HALF AND HOUR ME AND TYLER ARE ALMOST FINISHED FILMING and i keep quoating it because i know its you fave 

A: OKAY I CAN HANDLE THIS FOR HALF AN HOUR and aww your cute 

Z: YEAH AND THEN I WILL BE THERE TO HELP KEEP YOU CALM AND SANE 

A: I AM SANE 

Z: OKAY WHATEVER YOU SAY 

A: I GOTTA GO I'M GETTING SHOUTED ON BY GRAYSON 

Z:OKAY BYE BE HOME SOON

I GOT OFF THE PHONE TO ZOE AND WENT THROUH TO THE MAIN ROOM WHERE THEY WERE ALL SITTING IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA APART FROM CHRIS WHO WAS AT THE TOILET I WENT AND STOOD BEHIND THE CAMERA MAKING SURE THEY WERE ALL IN FOCUS WHEN CHRIS CAME BACK FROM THE TOILET THEY STARTED FILMING THE VIDEO I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE DOING BUT I DO KNOW THAT CRAWFORD KEPT LOOKING OVER AT ME EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE THE VIDEO THAT THEY WERE DOONG WAS THEM TELLING STORIES AND THE OTHER TEAM SAYING IF IT WAS TRUE OR FALSE GRAYSON AND ETHAN WENT FIRST. YOU COULD TELL THAT THE SORY WAS FALSE CHRIS AND CRAWFORD KNEW IT WAS FALSE AS WELL IT WAS THEN CHRIS AND CRAWFORDS TURN AND CHRIS WAS TELING A STORY ABOUT CRAWFORD COVERED IN PENUTBUTTER I LOOKED AT CRAWFORD WHO WAS LAUGHING HIS HEAD OFF. ETHAN AND GRAYSON THOUGHT IT WAS FALSE BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY TRUE SO ETHAN AND GRAYSON HAD TO DRINK HOT SAUCE WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING zOE BUZZED THE BUZZER I GOT UP TO GO LET HER IN WHEN SHE WALKED IN GRAYSON RAN PAST HER SHOUTING AND SCREAMING 

Z: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT 

A: IF YOU LOST THE CHALLENGE YOU HAD TO DRINK HOT SAUCE 

Z: I GUESS GRAYSON AND ETHAN LOST 

A: YUP 

ME AND ZOE RAN TO THE BATHROOM THAT WAS DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE GRAYSON AND ETHAN WITH THIER HEADS IN THE SINK TRYING TO COOL THIER MOUTHS DOWN 

A: GUYS TRY DRINKING MILK 

AFTER I HAD SAID THAT GARYSON AND ETHAN PUSED PAST EVERYONE TO GET MILK WHILE THEY WERE DOING THAT I ALMOST GOT KNOCKED OVER BUT SOMEONE CAUGHT ME I LOOKED UP TO SEE CRAWFORD LOOKING DOWN 

C: YOU OKAY 

A: YEAH THANKS FOR CATCHING ME 

C: NO PROBLEM 

ME AND CRAWFORD WALKED IN TO THE KITCHEN to see milk all over the floor and grayson lying in it 

a: omg what did you do pour it all over yourself 

g: no but it feels like it 

a: you know you and Ethan are cleaning this up right 

g+e: yeah we know 

before they started cleaning up the milk they said bye to Chris and Crawford me and Zoe walked them to the door and said bye i hugged Chris then i hugged Crawford we hugged a little bit longer than usual he pulled out of the hug as he had to leave i said bye once more and then shut the door 

z: so 

a: so 

z: that was fun 

a: oh what 

z: what were you and Crawford talking about in the toilet 

a: nothing when gray and Ethan ran past me i almost fell so he caught me 

z: aww that is so cute i totaly ship you guys 

a: shut up hah 

me and Zoe walked through to the kitchen to see if it was clean and it was which i was surprised at. i told Zoe i was going to bed as i was tired i went and said night to grayson and Ethan went to my room and got changed in to this polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151736515 and then went to sleep


	2. CHAPTER TWO

(CRAwford's pov) 

 

when i woke up this morning i noticed i had a text on my phone it was grayson asking if me and chris wanted to come over so i got up and went into chris's room 

cc: yo you wanna go see grayson and ethan today 

wc: yeah sure you never know you might see aria there 

cc: shut up dude 

wc: i saw the way you two were hugging yesterday longer than the rest wait well long than what she had hugged me 

cc: bro your just imagining stuff 

wc: okay bro 

i left his room and went back to mine and got changed to go see grayson and ethan 

(aria's pov)

i woke up to ethan banging on my door and shouting on me 

a: what the fuck do you want ethan 

e: breakfast is ready 

a: thats all you wanted to tell me seriously 

e: yeah sorry 

a: its fine 

i went downstairs and had some breakfast after breakfast i went in the shower once i had done my business and got out the shower i got changed in to this polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151739015

once i was dressed i set my camera up to film some covers the first cover i filmed was love me like you do by ellie goulding 

once i finished filming the covers i was doing i switch my camera off and walked down stairs as i was walking down stairs i heard extra voices when i was at the bottom i saw chris and crawford helping ethan and grayson film a vine 

i saw zoe come out of the kitchen so i ran over to her and dragged her back in to the kitchen 

z: whats wrong 

a: him out there 

z: aww hah

a: zoe what do i do 

z: you act no-

a: if you say act normal bitches i swaer 

z: okay then just i'm sorry i have to say it just act normal 

a: really 

z: yeah dont worry i'll be there 

a: okay the 

so me and zoe walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room and sat on the sofa we were all talking when grayson came up with idea to play truth or dare everyone agreed to play it i ddint want to but i ended up playing anyway]

a: okay so whos going first 

e: i will okay zoe truth or dare 

z: dare 

e: i dare you to prank call a youtuber and tell them that you cheated on alfie with chris

z: okay 

e: i will pick the youtuber 

ethan was scrolling through her contacts with out looking and randomly picked someone 

z: holy crap its joe 

a: as in your brother as in sugg 

z: nah as in wellar yes sugg 

a: good luck 

(this is the phone call between joe and zoe)

z: hey joe i need to talk to you 

j Yeah sure give me two minutes to go in to my room 

z: okay 

j: okay so what did you want to talk about 

z: right well you know chris collins right 

j: yeah crawfords brother

z: right well we were at a friends house party the other night right and i was dancing with chris and we were both a little bit drunk and i may or may not have hooked up with him at the party and i dont know what to do 

j: have you told alfie 

z: no the only people who know are you and aria 

j: ehh i need to go the now okay but i will phone you back 

z: okay but promise you wont tell him 

j: dont worry i wont tell him bye zoe 

z: bye joe 

(end of phone convo)

z: holy crap that was the hardest thing to do 

a: its the fact that he believes you 

after a few rounds it was graysons trun to ask someone so he asked me 

g: aria truth or dare 

a: eh truth 

g: okay is it true that you dated luke hemming from five seconds of summer 

z: since when did that happen, nah it cant be true

a: well it is i dated him for a year 

z: how come i didnt know this 

a: well know how you were in england for a year well i went to austraila for the year just for the experiance and well i met him there and we dated 

z: aww thats okay then 

a: and i dont like talking about it anyway 

z: bad break up 

e: bad is an understatement 

a: right ya wee shit just you whesht 

z: can we do something else cause i am so bored of this game 

a+C+c+w: yeah me too 

g: okay why dont we have a movie marathon 

e: omg yeah we havent done that in ages 

so every one got up and went to do some thing zoe and chris wnet to go get snacks and soda from cvs grayson and ethan went to pick the films and me and crawford went to go get evry cover blanket and pillow in the house 

c: your quiet whats wrong 

a: its nothing 

c: you can tell me 

a: its just that we are having a movie marathone right and if its grayson and ethan picking the films i garantee you its going to be all horror films and i cant handle them i get scared 

c: you'll be fine i'll protect you from the scary people 

after crawford had said that i hugged him. the hug last for like five minutes before zoe came upstairs to look for us 

z: umm hey guys we kinda need the blankets and that 

a: right eh sorry be down the now 

zoe went back down the stairs both me and crawfod were blushing we picked up the blankest and pillows and walked down stairs 

e: took yous long enough 

g: yeah what were yous doing up there that made yous blush huh 

a: grayson shut up 

z: yeah grayson 

g: zoe dont you start your crap too your supposed to be on our side man 

z: sorry i dont leave my bae 

a: hah suck on that bitch 

evryone went and sat down either on the sofas or the floor.grayson and zoe were on one sofa chris and ethan were on the floor and me and crawford were on the other sofa 

a: was gonna ask what were watching but its yous two its either scary or scary 

g: you know us to well 

e: we have all the paranormal activitys then texas chain saw masarcar after that insidous both of them then the quiet ones and ouji 

a: holy crap are you trying to kill me 

g: you'll be fine and if you get scared you have crawford there to keep you safe 

after grayson said that he put in the first paranormal activity by the time that was finished i had my face hidden in crawfords shoulder 

c: you okay 

a: is it finished 

c: yeah 

a: holy crap i am so not sleeping tonight 

c: i geuss you cant deal with scary shit like that 

a: its not that i can watch american horor story but when it come to horror film i freak and either look at a pillow the whole time or go to my room 

c: yeah but american horror story isnt as bad as films 

a: yeah your right 

we had watched all the paranormal activity films and texas chain saw masacar and we were now on to insidious which scares the crap out of me at this point crawford had his arms around my waist i am almost under the covers and also i am almost sitting on his knee. we were half way through insidious chapter 2 when it came to really scary part i happened to be watching at this point and craped my self big time crawford must have known i was really scared cause he tighted his grip on my waist and started rubbing circles on my side with his thumb it was really claming.

(crawford's pov)

we were half way through the quiet ones zoe and grayson had fallen asleep so had ethan and chris so it was just me and aria watching it well mainly just me aria was either hiding behind a pillow or had her face in my shoulder she seemed okay at the moment so i continued to watch the film. by the end of the film aria had fallen asleep in my arms she looked so cute when she was sleeping i was going to move her but she looked so peaceful so i let her sleep, me and chris ended up staying the night as we had fallen asleep downstairs with the rest of them.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

(zoe's pov)

 

i woke up in the morning to find out i had fallen asleep down stairs i got up and went to the bathroom. once i ad done my business in the toilet i went back through to the main room when i looked at the couch aria and crawford were sleeping on i found them sleeping like this weheartit.com/entry/166988410

z: aww dont they look cute together 

i thought i was talking to myself when i said that but chris answered me 

c: yeah i totly ship it 

z: omg me two 

c: we just have to get them together somehow 

z: yeah like we need to come up with a plan or something 

c: holy crap i know what to do 

and thats when me and chris came up with a plan to get his brother and my best friend together 

(aria's pov) 

when i woke up i was lying on something hard but it was surprisinly comfortable i looked up and saw that i was on top of crawford i must have fallen asleep last night during the film crap. crawford started waking up so i faked i was sleeping still for a couple of minutes and then acted like i had just woke up 

c: morning

a: morning crawford 

c: you sleep okay last night 

a: yeah i did, you

c: yeah i slept great lastnight 

when crawford said that he smiled at me. i love crawofrd's smile and his dimple you can see when he smiles. i got up and went into the kitchen where zoe was stading with a massive grin on her face 

z: morning sleeping beauty 

m: i know you saw me and crawford this morning 

z: i dont know what you are talking about 

a: yeah you do dont act like you dont i'm surprised there isnt a photo on twitter or instagram yet 

z: ya see i was going to do that but i thought not to 

a: thats a first for you 

z: i know 

just then chris came in to the kitchen smiling like an idiot 

c: so did you and crawf sleep well last night 

a: i knew one of you were going to say something 

c: so did you sleep well 

a: yes i slept great 

z: i wonder why 

a: zoe its not ffuuunnnyyy 

z: i know i know but your gonna have to face the facts that it happened 

a: yeah i know 

c: oh i almost forgot tomorrow night my sister is throwing a party at out house here in orlando and she wanted me to invite you two and grayson and ethan 

z: omg we will so be there 

c: great it is a masqurade ball theme so yeha 

a: omg i totaly have to go bye a new dress and a mask to match 

z: omg me two 

(chris's pov) 

the plan to get aria and crawford together was to throw a party but make a masqurade themem so the both aria and crawford have to wear masks me and zoe will get them to dance together hoping that they either kiss or realize they are perfect for each other something along the lines of that.

(aria's pov)

it was about 12 in the afternoon we were all siting in the main room bored out of our minds untill grayson came up with and idea 

g:hey do you guys want to play hide and seek 

a: what are you five 

g: i take that as a no then 

a: oh no i want to play just making sure you know your own age 

g: haha your funny 

a: yeah i know i am

grayson was counting and the rest of went ot go hide. i couldnt fine a hiding spot and its not like there arent any cause our appartment is massive but i still couldnt find one. i saw crawford couldnt find a hiding place either and thats when i remembered that i have a secret door in my closet i ran past crawford and grabed his hand to pull him with me he probally shat his self but hey who cares ahah i got to my room just as grayson had finished counting so we quickly got in the secret cupboard i have in my closet it wasnt exactly big in here as i could fell crawford breathing on my face but it was hiding space and no one will find us in here.

c: how did you find this place 

a: i found before i put all my clothes in, there was a table in front of this bit once i moved that i saw the door handle and ever since then its been my little secret. i usualy come here to be alone it's funny cause zoe can never find me she thinks i've gone out or something but i havent i'm in here 

c: i thinks its cool but its small 

a: yeah well theres only usually one person but if we never came in here we would have been found by now 

c: true so no one actually knows about this secret door 

a: nope well it was only me but now you do too 

c: dont worry i wont tell anyone it can be our little secret 

a: its funny when i first opened this door i was hoping it would take me to narnia but it doesnt which is a complete let down 

c: that would be so cool if it did 

a: yeah then no would ever find us haah 

just then grayson and zoe came in my closet which is a walk in one crawford was about to say something so i put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet 

g: omg where are they 

z: who 

a: aria and crawford they cant have gone far 

z: did you check the cupboards i know aria can fit in them and she can also fit in the fridge so lets go check there 

g: yeah lets go 

afetr i knew that had gone i took my had away from crawfords mouth 

c:you can fit in the fridge 

a: yup and any cupboard in this house 

c:how small are you 

a: 5ft 

c: aww your so small 

a: shut up 

c: hah i think its cute how small you are 

a: thanks being this small has its advantages cause i'm like the size of a child basicaly i can pass as a child so like if i were to go on a train i could get a childs ticket even though i'm 17 

c: not bad for some then i wish o could do that but i'm like really tall 

a: yeah tell me about i have to look up at you 

c: i never noticed that haha 

after being in that small space for about two hours we decided to get out we went down stairs to find them sitting on the sofa looking confused 

e: where the hell were you guys we couldnt fond yous 

a: didnt look far enough then we were under my bed 

g: no way i looked there 

a: yeah i know and you never saw us because we were right at the very top 

z: omg 

wc: you guys are like the best hiders here 

z: not gonna lie i checked like all the cupboards and i even checked the fridge 

a: haha that was funny that time i hid in there 

cc: how what happened 

a: well me, zoe, grayson and ethan were playing hide and seek and zoe was the one counting while she was counting in the bathroom i couldnt find anywhere to hide i looked over at the fridge and thought that i could totly fit in there so i went over and the bottom bit was empty so i climbed in and shut the door i think zoe was looking for me for like an hour she finaly gave up aftre she found grayson and ethan so she went and sat down five minutes later all she saw was the fridge opening and she thought it was a ghost but the i stood and was like hey guys like nothing had happened lets just say zoe now knows to check the fridge 

wc: what even 

a: yup haha 

cc: well then 

z: yeah thats why i dont like playing hide and seek with her shes so small she can fit anywhere 

a: i'm sorry for being small people it cant be helped.

me and zoe got bored of watching the boys play the xbox so we went to the mall to buy a dress for tht party tomorrow night we went in to a dress shop that i cant remeber the name of but they had so many beautiful dresses me and zoe had been in the shop for about an hour now and i hadnt found anything zoe had found a beautiful pink dress and she looked amazing in it. i was getting ready to give up wheni saw this beautiful black dress it was kinda like a princess dress tight at the top and it poofs out at the bottom i wne t and tried it on and it looked amazing on me after that i went and bought the dress. we looked around the other shops for a while but we got bored so we went home.

when we got home the boys were in the exact same position so me and zoe were going to give them a fright zoe went behind the couch grayson and ethan were sitting on and i was behind the couch that chris and crawford were sitting on we waited a few seconds before counting to three. we jamp up and screamed in thier ears and lets just say they shat pants man it was so funny 

wc: holy crap 

g: i think i just died 

cc:i'm so gonna get you back 

a: i'm so scared 

cc: you should be 

e: i dont know what to do i feel so violated 

z: omg you should have seen your faces wish i was vlogging that 

a: omg that would have been so funny to have it on camera 

z: yeah for the whole world to see 

g: well i knda glad you never cause the whole world would have heard me screaming like a little girl 

a: thats cause you are one grayson 

g: no i'm not 

a: okay but you do act like a teenage girl 

g: whatever 

a: see 

after the boys calmed down a little bit they were still jumpy everytime one of us comes into the room and tbh i just laugh everytime anyway we decided to go to the beach so me and zoe went and got changed and so did the boys. once i was changed into this polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151741458 and zoe was also chaned we both ran out the door but not before shouting to the boys 

a+z: we're gonna beat you to the beach 

we closed the door well more like slamed the door shut and ran to my car i started it as fast as i could as i was leaving the car park i saw garyson, ethan, chris and crawford running to chris's car we were so going to beat them. we were like half way to the beach when ethan called me zoe answered it 

e: hey 

z: what do you want 

e: you know we're behind you right 

z: no i did not know that but still we're going to win cause yor getting stuck at the traffic lights and we're not ahah 

and she hung up the phone 

(ethan's pov)

e: dude she hung up 

g: what she say 

e: that we are going to get stuck at the traffic lights but we wont right chris 

wc: i dunno man the are like five cars ahead we might ]

cc: well drive faster 

wc: yeah okay crawf and you can pay for the damage when i drive through the five cars infront of me cause you want me to drive faster 

cc: well if you put it like that then dont bother then 

g: aww man there going to beat us 

e: of course they are they had a head start ]

g: we should have known man 

cc: how 

e: cause everytime we go to the beach with them they run to arias car and beacuse we cant drive yet we have to get someone to take us there and guess who wins 

cc: aria and zoe 

g: yup every freaking time 

we were now just one car behind them i had nope hope of winning untill they took a wrong turn evryone looked at each other and then we all started yelling at chris 

g: MOVE CHRIS WE COULd win this 

cc: drive faster bro 

e: go! GO! GO! 

(aria's pov)]

a: omg they totaly think we took the wrong turning 

z: tell me about it did you see there faces when the noticed we had 

a: priceless 

right now me and zoe were at the beach car park waiting on them coming in they thought we took the wron turn but we never it was a short cut to the beach. we saw chris pull up next to us and wow you should have seen there face btw 

g: how the fuck did you get here before us you took a wrong turn 

cc: what, how, i dont get it, i saw you take a wrong turn and then when we pull up your here 

a: yup keep up hun 

wc: well either your car can fly or there is something your not telling us 

z: yup thats it our car can fly 

e: i knew it ! 

a: ethan really when you thought we took a wrong turn it was actually just a short cut 

g: aww that totaly makes sense i was going to say that 

a: uhhuh sure you were what ever helps you sleep at night 

we got our stuff out of the car and went to go find a place to sit. we finaly found a place me and zoe got stuck with all the stuff while the boys went straight for the water after we had put evrything down and lay our towls down i decided to work on my tan as i never really get a lot of time to go to the beach 

(Crawford's pov)

me and the other boys were pissing about in the water when i looked up at where zoe and aria were sitting i saw aria taking her cover up off she looker really hot in her bikini. i was i distracted by aria grayson, ethan and chris all ganged up on me and started splashing me with water 

cc: ahhh stop stop 

wc: why 

cc: cause your getting water in my mouth and it taste's disgusting 

g: well maybe you should have been paying attention 

cc: what are you talking about 

e: we saw you staring at aria 

cc: pfft no 

wc: face it we all know you like her so just tell her 

cc: i do not like her pfft 

g: okay then 

e: tell that to your red cheeks 

cc: okay okay fine maybe i do but i am not telling her how i feel just yet 

wk well okay but you better do it soon 

cc: i will dont worry 

(aria's pov) 

me and zoe were just sitting having a chat when we both looked over to the boys to see what looked to be like them having a serious conversation about something. 

a: what do you think there talking about 

z: dunno could be anything they are boys 

a: true 

i took one last look at them and then went back to tanning. i had been tanning for about five minutes when i felt hands on my waist picking me up and throwing me over thier shoulder i looked up and saw chris, grayson and ethan walking past so it was crawford who had picked me up 

a: ahh put me down 

c: nope 

a: please put me down 

c: okay 

i hadnt realised we were now in the water 

a: okay dont put me down i dont wanna go in the water 

c: why not 

a: cause its cold and wet and i dont want to be colad and wet 

c: aww i think i should put down then 

a: crawford collins dont you dare drop me 

c: fine 

and with that he put me down gently. once i was safely down on the ground i hit him in the arm 

c: ow what was that for 

a: for almost droping me in the water 

c: it wouldnt have been that bad 

a: yeah for you 

me and crawford were just talking about a lot of different things i was getting cold so i suggested we go back up. 

a: hey crawf wanna go back up cause i'm getting cold 

c: yeah sure lets go 

we started walking towards the sand crawford was in front of me so i ran and jamp on his back 

c: holy crap

a: hey]

c: you know your really light 

a: thanks 

c: why'd you jump on my back anyway 

a: cause 1. i was cold so i thought i would steal your body heat and 2. we were coming to the sand and i didnt want sand on my feet 

c: aww i see so yuor just using me 

a: yeah pretty much 

c: you know i could just drop you 

a: but you wont 

we got to our spot on the beach so crawford set me down on my towl i was kinda cold now so i dried off a little bit and put my cover up back on grayson and crawford went for a walk on the beach and chris and ethan went back into the water. grayson and crawford were on there wya back from where they had walked to i was just watching them walking along well mostly crawford because he was shirtless and it was kinda distracting me anyway i was just looking in thier direction when zoe said 

z: your gonna have to stop staring or he will notice and think your wierd 

a: i think that ship has sailed 

z: how 

a: lets face it i am wierd 

z: yeah true you have a point there 

a: thanks haha anyway he would think i'm staring at the lifegaurd behind him cause he's not to bad looking 

z: i know wouldnt mind drowning in the sea for him to come save me 

g: for who to come save you 

A: holy crap how did you get here so fast you were over there a second ago 

c: yeah and now we're here keep up hun 

for the rest of the day we just sat and talked and laughed, the boys also played a few games of vollyball but they sucked at it so me and zoe vlogged them failing to play then crawford draged me up to be on his team so zoe went on grayson and chris's team by the time that game had finished we had won 5 - 0 and lets just say grayson wasnt happy with that. after that game i went and sat down crawford came and sat on my towl 

a: get your own towl to sit on

c: no i wanna sit here that a problem 

a: yeah it is 

c: what you gonna do about it 

me and crawford ended up toy fighting over him sitting on my towl it was funny. i stradeled his waist so he couldnt beat me but he started to tickle me and i was extreamly tickilish once he saw that he fliped us over and kept tickling me i couldnt help but laugh

a: CRAWFORD.....stop.......please.....cant braeth 

he eventually stopped and i was finaly able to breath again 

z: not going to lie i totaly ship them 

g+e+wc: me to 

we finaly decided it was time to go home so me and zoe loaded our stuff into our car and they loaded thier stuff into chris car i got in and started the engine and drove off. wheni got to our appartment car park i thought i would have seen chris's car but i never so it looked like we beat them again

once i got in the appartment i went upstairs and took a shower after i ahd done that i got changed in to a pair of joggie bottoms and a jumper i put my ahir up in to a messy bun and left my face without make up like this polyvore.com/lazy_afeternoon/set?id=151744411. as i wasnt feeling to good. i walked down stairs and grayson, ethan, chris and crawford were sitting in the living room i was about to go sit down when zoe grabed my hand and draged me to the kitchen. 

z: have you been on twitter lately 

a: no why 

z: well some fans must have seen us at the beach and well take a look for your self 

i went on twitter and saw a picture of me on crawfords back at the beach . i thought the hate was going to start flooding in but i'm surprised it never the fans were saying the ship it and how me and crawford are thier otp. just then crawford came through the kitchen to get a bottel of water and never said anything about what was happening on twitter so i thought i wouldnt say anything either so i went back in to the main room and sat down next to crawford.

g: who wants to watch some films 

a: i'm picking!!!

e: fine 

z: i'm helping!!!!

so me and zoe went to go pick some films to watch and this is what we choose 

the notebook

fault in our stars 

the vow 

the last song 

love actually 

the first time 

the internship

maze runner 

hunger games, chating fire and mockingjay part one 

divergent 

once we had picked the fims we went back to the main room but didnt let the boys see what films we had picked. we put the first one in which was the notebook and went and sat back down i sat back next to crawford.

g: what we watching first 

a: just wait and see 

e: i think i know what it is 

z: what is it then 

e: maze runner 

a: nope 

g: i'm surprised aria you are like obbssesed with dyaln o brian and thomas brodie - sangster 

a: yeah i know dont worry we are watching that film 

wc: your seriously making us watch the notebook 

z: yup 

cc: oh man why, this film is..

a: if you say crap i will personaly make sure you cant have children in the future

cc: i was going to say amazing

a: yeah sure you were 

the film had started and chris and ethan were on thier phones because they dont like the notebook i thought crawford was on his phone to but when i turned to look at him he was watching the film. we were halfway through the film me and zoe were a mess i couldn't stop crying and niether could she. we had got to the end of the last song and i was a full blown mess the tears kept coming i couldnt speak and when i did you couldnt understand me so yeah.

a: i really need to stop watching these films 

z: yeah me to ]

i got up and went through the kitchen i was trying to calm down from crying but the tears kept coming and coming 

a: aww man i need to stop crying 

c: hey you okay 

a: yeah just got really emotional 

the tears just wouldnt stop crawford came over and gave me a hug. his hug always make me feel better i was still crying but i was slowly stoping. when i did stop crawford pulled out of the hug to look down at me. 

c: you okay now 

a: yeah thanks for that 

c: no problem you know you can come to me when your upset 

a: thanks

before crawford left the kitchen he gave me another hug and kissed me on the cheek. i went to the bathroom to wash my face so i looked half decent again i went back through and we started watching maze runner i absolutly love this film especially dylan o brien and thomas brodie-sangster 

a: he is so attractive i want him 

g: you cant have thomash brodie sangster aria 

a: says who 

e: i heard he had a girlfirend 

z: do you really think she cares about that 

a: even if he does i can still get dylan o brien 

we continued to watch the film it was nearing the end we were at the part where gally shoots thomas but chuck takes the bullet for him.

a: Nooo chuck!!!!

z: he cant die he's too adorable to die nooooo!!!!

e: you two knew it was going to happen but you still get upset over him dying 

a: i will never get over his death okay he died saving his brother

cc: you know its not real right 

a: shh it is okay 

cc: okay aria its real hah 

we must have got half way through divergent when i fell asleep on crawfords shoulder i felt someone pick me up i wasnt to bothered i just kept sleeping they took me upstairs to my bedroom the put me down on my bed and put the covers over me and left i opened my eyes quickly before they left and i saw crawford walking out my room i went back to sleep happy that it was crawford that brought me up the stairs to my bed. 

(crawford's pov)

we had finish watching all the films the girls had picked me and chris were getting ready to leave when grayson asked me to take aria up to her bed 

cc: why me bro 

g: cause i cant lift her okay 

cc: seriously 

e: yeah niether can i haha 

cc: oh man 

i picked her up making sure she never woke up i took her up stairs and put her into bed and went to leave i got down stairs i said bye to grayson and ethan zoe had went to bed. me and chris left to go home once we got home i went straight to bed as i was tiered.


End file.
